


Cursed Sketch

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Two little drawings of Rumia and Hong Meiling.
Kudos: 5





	Cursed Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing Breath of the Wild in the background there.


End file.
